


Keeping Up with the Hunters

by Pyrofestus



Series: Matthei [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ADHD Angels, Angel Hierarchies, Angels, Angels (Supernatural) Have Visible Wings, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is a dork, Closeted Dean Winchester, Fallen Angels, Naive angel, OMC - Freeform, Other, Sam is sometimes a dork, Tiny bit of Angst, but they can hide them, dean is a dork, gay angels, nonslash, they are all dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrofestus/pseuds/Pyrofestus
Summary: After the whole puck fiasco, Matthei decides to stay with Castiel and the Winchesters to study how to live in the outside world.





	Keeping Up with the Hunters

“Humans aren't particularly open to the thought of supernatural beings. That's why you got to keep a down low on angel business. Got it?” Dean informed Matthei, sitting in his chair with his feet kicked up on the table.  
“Like this?” Matthei questioned lowering his body close to the floor. “Is this low enough? Can I talk about angel stuff now?”  
This was Matthei’s second day out of the forest. He decided that being in the forest only brought attention and danger. Something the nymphs did not want. After the Winchesters offered to let him stay with them and help him get the way of ‘human life’, he took up on it and was now getting lessons from Dean.  
Don’t get him wrong, he did severely miss the forest. He missed going outside and watching the flowers bloom, being able to run and feel the wind in his hair. His feathery wings ached from being folded for this long and he so dearly wanted to stretch them but the room wasn't long enough for his 20 foot wingspan. Well the library was, but he was not on a friendly basis with the two humans and their angel just yet.  
“No, Matt,” Dean exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “‘On the down low’ is just an expression. It means only talk about it when we are alone or with people who already know.”  
“Oh.” The pale angel frowned. That's when Sam was brought to his attention. The younger brother was walking in wearing a grey sweatshirt and black sweatpants. In the crook of his arm, he held a thin silver ... thing. Sam sat at the table and put the thing on the table’s surface. As he opened it, a light glowed from it. Matthei’s eyes widened. He hurriedly rushed behind Sam to look at the strange human contraption. It was two surfaces stuck together at a 90 degree angle. On the bottom surface was a bunch of little plastic squares with the human alphabet imprinted in white on each one. The brunette tapped at the squares and on the top surface the images changed. Only slightly. Only by one letter. Quickly the human tapped another larger square with his pinky and the surface went colourful and showed images and human words.  
“What is this witchcraft?” Matthei gasped and hesitantly and cautiously tapped the glowing surface in wonder. This apparently was amusing to the others in the room because they smirked at the angel.  
“It’s called a computer.” Sam mused, giving a toothy grin. This answer caused the blonde to shake his head.  
“No it isn't. Computers are big and take up whole rooms.”  
“Well it's been awhile since you've been outside that forest. Some things have changed.”  
Sadly, he knew. He knew all too well. Except things changed even before he entered the forest. With Archie, his brothers and sisters, his Father, heaven. Even he had changed.  
Matthei frowned at his own thoughts. These were human thoughts. He couldn’t let himself think like this. He vowed to himself that he would think human thoughts or emotions. Not since Archie.  
Sam’s voice dragged him out of his flooding thoughts. “Hey. So apparently in Edmond, Oklahoma, there's been a few reports of kids drowning in Arcadia Lake. A witness says that one victim noticed a grey horse wandering around Arcadia Lake. Dustin Willes, a 5 year old boy, tried to ride it. Once he mounted the horse, the witness said that she looked away for a second after she got a text and both the boy and horse had disappeared. The next morning, the boy was found on the beach, dead, no sign of the horse.”  
Dean shrugged. “So what? He probably fell off the horse and ended up drowning. Doesn’t seem like a supernatural thing.” Sam looked up and took a sip of his beer. “You didn't let me finish- The boy,” he paused, “Only half of him was recovered. Other half seemed to be… chewed off.”  
Castiel frowned and cocked his head in question. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a creature that could do that.”  
“I have.” Matthei piped, looking at the other three. “It’s a fairly old species, and very rare. They are called Glashtyn. They’re a shape-shifting water creature. To lure in their prey, they take the form of a horse. once their victim attempts to ride them, they plunge into the water. In the water, they change to their humanoid forms, to drown their victims and eat them. They are very cunning creatures.” As he spoke, Sam typed away on his “computer”, probably searching for more information.  
“Okay, I think I got something: A Glashtyn is a water dwelling fairy first found in Great Britain,” he read, “Their natural form is close to the description of a ‘mermaid’. They take the form of a horse, and it's almost impossible to recognize it. The only way to tell a Glashtyn from a normal horse is the smell. They excrete the smell of algae and fish. They entice travelers and others to ride on it’s back. Once on, it rides their victim into a body of water, before devouring them. Not to be confused with Kelpie.”  
“Glashtyns sometimes take human form. But they usually have a hat or something on,” Matthei chimed in.  
Sam looked a little confused. “Why’s that?”  
“Because they have horse ears,” Matthei said matter-of-factly, like it was common knowledge.  
The elder Winchester grunted. “So, how do we kill them?”  
“You have to cut it in two with iron.”  
Dean raised his brows, “Well, isn’t that lovely? Freaking fairies.” He said with sarcasm, which Matthei did not understand. “No, actually. It is very disgusting to watch. It’s like…-” Castiel cut his older brother off.  
“Dean was being sarcastic. He and his brother have a habit of doing that a lot.” The raven haired angel redirected his gaze to the brothers in amusement.


End file.
